


Avengers: The Xcom Project

by AvengerCommander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cloak of Levitation is Awesome, Elena is Awesome, Loki and Hunter Sass-Off, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Gatecrasher, Who would win? A psionic alien with resurrection or a snarky sorcerer with a piece of fabric?, Wizard Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerCommander/pseuds/AvengerCommander
Summary: The Elders invasion of Earth took countless live and ruined more. Twenty years later in another world, a fight against Thanos ended in incalculable loss. So what are the casualties doing here? Or, those slain in Infinity War are inserted into my favorite game, and sure, they weren't there to defend the world, but you can be pretty sure they'll avenge it.





	1. Loki Gets Himself Into a Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodaciouslyDauntless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodaciouslyDauntless/gifts).



A midgardian city filled with the living dead was not what Loki had been expecting from the afterlife. And whatever being was stalking him needed to stop. He pointedly pretended not to notice the quiet footsteps. They could evade human detection, but not his. The occasional glance towards the noise revealed something huge, larger than Thanos, and thin with some sort of weapon on its back. Not to be trifled with. The living dead were just as unnerving. Pale, shambling husks with glowing green eyes and, in some cases, vile growths of the same color. Loki avoided them as well, taking refuge on top of an abandoned building. After disabling any means of reaching him, he sat on the roof as to exploit the peace and quiet and plot his next move. The grappling hook was an unwelcome interruption. Loki sighed in annoyance. "Am I interrupting something?" the stalker inquired sarcastically. The being was more intimidating up close, like some hooded version of Proxima Midnight with glowing, purple eyes that seemed as if they could see into his very soul. Loki suppressed a shudder. "Pray tell, what have you come to bother me about?" "Just investigating a dimensional anomaly when _something_ catches my interest. A being shrouded in some kind of illusion. What even is it you're doing? No illusion can cloud my vision and yet your's remains impenetrable." Loki's heart fell. "What are you even saying?" he bluffed. "Your illusions hide some secret of interest, and I simply _have_ to know what it is." A grin revealed sharp teeth that made the whole creature even more threatening. The trickster's mind cobbled together an escape plan. "If you were to tell me who you are, I'd tell you." The being narrowed its eyes. "Dhay-Il Komain, Duskstrider if you're feelin' fancy." "Liesmith," said Loki as he jumped off the building. He hit the ground running at a breakneck pace, staying close to the wall. He barely dodged a projectile trailing purple smoke. "You can dodge my shots? _Interesting_." The second time he wasn't so lucky. His limbs turned to lead and he tumbled to the ground. He couldn't move a muscle as he was picked up by the throat. "I suppose you don't have to talk if you don't want to," Dhay-Il said, "Not when I can do _this_." Loki felt energy collect in the hand holding him, and then his mind was moving at light speed. Invading Midgard. Falling from the Bifrost. You're adopted. Left to die. Brother, come home. My sons. Kneel. Ragnarok. Hela. Sakaar. Thor. Grandmaster. Odin. Frigga. Heimdal. Infinity Stones. Thanos. Balance. Thor. Tesseract. _Thor_. Thor! The cube shatters. Undying fidelity. Can't breath. Can't breath! _Can't breath!_ Loki fell to the ground gasping. Dhay-Il appeared to take in the information before opening his mouth to voice some snarky comment. Someone shot him in the head instead. Duskstrider snarled and snatched the weapon from his back. "You can shoot, but you can't hide _reaper_." Loki tried to push himself to his feet only to be snatched from the ground and held close by Dhay-Il. "Can't have you running off now can I?" Loki's squirming did nothing in loosening the hold as his captor switched to a pistol to make up for the lost hand. Another shot rang out, grazing him before hitting Komain. Loki hissed in pain. "Not a bad shot, considering the shooter," Dhay-Il quipped, "but you'll have to do better than that." Duskstrider took a shot with the pistol, an injured cry escaped the target's lips. He smirked as he approached the downed figure. Reaper was a good description, with the long coat, hood, and mask. The only thing noteworthy besides the faintly glowing eyes of the mask were the coat's dull, yellow accents. Loki feared for them almost as much as he currently feared for himself. Komain stared at the reaper for a few seconds before saying "meh." Energy began to collect around them and reality seemed to come apart. Loki struggled as much as he could against Dhay-Il, meeting no success until the reaper suddenly lunged and planted a knife in his foe's foot. Loki fell as Dhay-Il vanished in a column of purple energy with a snarl. The dizziness set in almost immediately. He could barely make out the reaper speaking, he caught the words Volk, Hunter, and idiot. The last one was probably referring to him. She picked him up as conscious left him.


	2. Doctor Strange Fights Another Raisin

Doctor Stephen Strange knew what death felt like. This wasn’t it. But death surrounded him here. Bodies were strewn across the burning, makeshift town of sorts. Bullet holes marked most of the corpses, but some of them had no visible cause of death. The place felt uneasy, death wasn’t the only thing wrong here. It didn’t take long to find the cause. It stood at the edge of the settlement and looked like Thanos, but perhaps a little taller, and put off one of the strongest auras he had ever seen, in a mortal. But an aura of what? The being turned to face him. Strange felt the Cloak of Levitation bristle as Eggplant’s gaze fell upon them.

     “How are you alive human?” Eggplant inquired.

     “I try to avoid dying when possible.”

     “Such sarcasm suits no one, no matter what my brother may say.”

     “Your brother sounds like fun.” Eggplant growled. Strange was growing tired of fighting purple men.

     “So what happened here?” “I purged a settlement of those who would defy the gods.” Strange snorted. Another Ebony Maw, just what he needed.

     “Your gods sound like jerks,” he said activating his magic. Eggplant looked absolutely enraged.

     “Heathen!” he seethed.

     “Sorcerer,” Strange corrected.

     “I am Fal-Hur Balladhur, Mindslayer, the Warlock and the Elders’ chosen CHAMPION!”

     “Impressive,” Strange intoned sarcastically, “Still calling you Eggplant though.” He’d thought it impossible for the guy to be any angrier. He was proven wrong as the fabric of reality twisted, bringing what he would describe as vengeful spirits into being. He’d fought worse. A lightning spell took care of two of them. The other pair advanced. He threw them back with a shield before singling one out and slicing it with magic. The raisin who summoned them was hiding behind a rock. Strange scoffed and went after the last one. This one was awash with unfamiliar energy and glowed like none of the others did. Taking this as a sign of strength, he put extra power into his spell blades. The thing exploded in his face upon its demise. The cloak caught him, preventing him from being slammed into a wall. They both dropped to the ground and he gasped for breath. There were no marks from the detonation, he simply felt weakened.

     “Finished with your tricks sorcerer?” said the Elders’ champion as he stepped out from behind his rock.

     “Hardly.” He flung another lightning spell at his opponent and leapt onto the roof of a charred building. The Eggplant cried out as he was electrocuted, at the same time calling energy to himself which shot upward in a purple pillar.

     “That was easy.” Another burst of energy and his opponent’s fist was colliding with his face. The Mindslayer took advantage of the moment taken to recover to charge up some other attack. Strange didn't get the time to cast another spell before the purple tendrils penetrated his mind and rendered him immobile. The Warlock drew closer to the dazed sorcerer. A disappointing end to the fight, but such was the fate of all those who defied the Elders. Balladhur picked him up by the collar of his cloak. The human dropped to the ground, leaving him with a piece of fabric which promptly flew at his face and shoved him off the edge of the building.

No amount of struggling or clawing protected him from the onslaught as the cloak slammed him against every possible surface; it was only by the will of the Elders that he was able to summon priests to aid him against this textile menace. The relic proceeded to give the newcomers the same treatment. Fal-Hur decided to take advantage of the fabric’s change of targets to abduct the human it fought for.

The attempt was not lost on the cloak. It threw one of the priests into an aged wall, causing it to crumble and the near dead psion to create a defensive sphere to preserve itself, before charging the Elder’s champion. The other priests entrapped it in a similar bubble before it could assail the Mindslayer. The human clutched his head as he came out of his daze, just as Fal-Hur grabbed him. The sorcerer cried in alarm as the Mindslayer called upon the Elders for transport. The priests vanished with him, leaving the Cloak of Levitation alone in the dead settlement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus begins my first fic. If you have any suggestions, please comment. Thanks to bodaciouslyDauntless for encouraging me to write this.


End file.
